Pregnant and 17 Oh yea This is crap
by DearXxxAgony
Summary: just something out of the blue my friend gave me the idea of a girl going to an all boy school...and then I came up with this...Hope you like it...anyway It's a about a girl getting pregnant...and well there could be 5 potential fathers...Bad right?
1. Chapter 1

I can still remember the old geezers words...like it was just yesterday...Well..It was yesterday so FLASH BACK!

Flash back~

"Miss your pregnant"

"Wha?"

"I said your pregnant"

Flash back ends~

I pretty much fainted after that...I mean you would faint to if you found out your pregnant...at 17...They had to revive me by giving me cpr...Which I tell you was one of the worst expriences I tell you...The halfly dead doctor or geezer had to do it...Urrgh! right?

"Aries!Get your fucking ass to school!"my mother yelled.

Wasn't that just a sweet tone?My mother doesn't even give a crap that I'm in labor..she only like yelled at me for a second or two and left to the bar...Yes she is very lonely...but rich so that's a good thing.

I stretched and looked myself in the mirror...Hm...I put on a few pounds...oh wait that's the bump...okay let's look at the checklist...Bump?check...morning sickness?check...Aching back?check...Mood swings?check!...Okay let's go!

In the school~

"Isn't she pregnant with Chace's baby?"one asked.

"I thought it was Riley's"the other said.

Okay really?I can hear you bitches...Am I like a gossip topic to you?

"Or was it Josh?"the same said.

"Could be Alex"the one pointed out.

"What about Sebastian?"the same on poointed out.

"Would you bitches shut the fuck up?I can hear you whores!So shut the fuck up and mind your own fucking business"I yelled boiling in anger.

They jumped...Fucking sluts...They need to mind the fucking business...Your probably wondering why I call them a slut and look at me...Well I am a slut...I take it as a compliment...and so does bitch...I don't know why...It's just the way my mind is wired.

"Aries!"Angel called running over to me.

Great...She's probably going to ask me about the kid..."is it true?" or "Are you pregnant?" or something of the sort...

"Is it true?Are you pregnant?"she asked grabbing a hold of my shoulders.

See that?Score 2! This bitch is in the zone!

"Yea..."I answered trailing off.

"Who's the father?Do you know?"she asked getting more excited.

Is my life a gossip topic?...and how many questions do you have?

"Got 5 possabilities...Riley,Josh,Chace,Sebastian or Alex"I answered counting them out.

"Oooohh...Who do you think the father is?"she asked.

I looked at her with an 'are you serious' look...Really of all the questions in the world...Why go for that one?Am I supposed to know who the father is?I don't even know what the kid looks like yet...I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to know who the father is until the baby is born.

"When the kid is born...I'll tell ya Angel"I answered.

"Oh right...forgot...Who do you want the father to be?"she asked.

That's a good question...I never really thought about it...Eh I could care less until this is born...I just want a good father...Well that leaves Josh out of the picture...and maybe Alex maybe...

"I don't really care just-"I stopped to an uneasy feeling in my stomach...this is not good.

"Aries?Are you okay?"She asked trying to keep me from tipping over.

OH GOD!

I ran for the bathroom..and into the toilet went my baby barf...Morning sickeness...I hate being like this...but it'll be over in 2 weeks...Ugh...It's disgusting.

"Aries?"Angel called popping her head.

I flushed the baby barf and turned to her...

"I hate being pregnant"I groaned.

"Sorry...We gotta get to class"She said pulling me out.

In the classroom~

Ugh! I hate this pregnancy! The stares...the whispers... It's all pissing the hell me off...Did that make sense?

"Aries?"a too familiar voice called.

Oh god...One of the potential fathers...Josh...well he probably doesn't want to be there so...

"Why are you here?"he asked.

What kind of question is that?This is my class retard.

"Uh...this is my class sherlock"I answered in a duh tone.

"No...Why are you here...When you have a baby?"he asked.

How do these things get around so fast?Is it like a big thing?

"Why do you care Josh?"I asked raising an eyebrow.

He gave me a bewildered look...That's a frist...Never saw that look before.

"I could be the father...I care Aries...It's a serious matter"he said grabbing my face.

He lookeddeeply into my eyes...Okay...this is weirding me out...Am I like on a reality t.v. show?I never expected Josh wanting to be the dad...

"You okay?"he asked softly.

"Morning sickness..."I answered averting my eyes.

"Hmmm...do you know who the father is?"he asked.

I gave him THE look...Really?Are you people retards?I don't know what the kid looks like...When I do I'll tell ya.

"When I have the child I'll be sure to tell Josh"I said.

"Right...I'll be there...Even if it's mine or not"he said.

"Kay"I said confused a bit.

Why would you take care of a kid that's not even yours?That's just ...oh no...not again...Here comes the-

I ran back to the bathroom...Isn't it convient?It's like right outside the door...I blew chunks in the toilet again...crap...I'm feeling horrible.

I walked in the classroom having a massive headache...Gosh I hate being so vulnerable...

"You okay Aries?"he asked trying to keep me from tipping.

"I...I'm not feeling so well"I answered a bit faintish.

"Aries?"he called.

I started seeing blurs...Oh goodness...here comes the fading int o black man I just hate this part...don't you?

In the nurse's office~

"Aries?"Voices called.

Uggh...my back hurts...curse you child...making me faint of out nowhere.

I felt like a really warm hand on my face...I turned a bit seeing 5 potential fathers looking down at me...Geez quit staring.

"Are you okay?"Josh asked.

"You fainted out of nowhere?Chace said.

I layed up a bit seeing a better views of the others...Why is everybody so shiny?

"Ah,Your awake"the nurse said.

Lady...I'm not blinded,I think I can tell that I'm awake.

"Miss...If your in labor you should stay home and rest"she suggested.

Home?No more classes?I never thought I would see the day!

"Um...what about them?"I asked pointing to the guys.

"I suggest they stay with you"she answered.

Goodness...are you sure that's a good idea?I mean they hated each other...when they dated me...so...

"Why am I feeling so numb?"I asked.

"I gave you medicine...well your friend here did"she corrected pointing to Chace.

"How?"I asked suspisous.

"Orally"he smirked.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head...WHAT?ORALLY?Why couldn't the other one do it?Josh...I mean.

"Why the hell did you do that?"I asked in anger.

"You know I still love you Aries..."he smirked.

"Well I don't!"I yelled

He looked at me with THE look...Okay fine...Maybe I still have feelings for him...But I partly hate him because he cheated with sarah...that evil bitch...and she used to be a good friend of mine...

"You know I'll always be there...for you and your little kid"he said grabbing my chin.

I smacked his hand.

"Your not the only one Chace"Riley pointed out.

"We all plan to be there"Josh said.

Great...all of them...the father...Can this get much worse...I hope I do not jinx it.

"Aww...I wish I was in your position"the nurse cooed.

"Turst me...No you don't"I muttered looking at the guys.

Aren't I right?You wouldn't wanna be pregnant...at 17...with 5 fathers...and they ALL wanna be there...Ughh!I hate being pregnant!


	2. Chapter 2

Story Begins!

"Come on Aries just one bite of this come on"Josh pleaded,pushing the fork towards my face.

"Feed me something...I would actually eat Josh"I said,pushing his hand away.

"If I do that...that would be bad for the baby in your belly...Come on eat"he said pushing it back to my face again.

"No...I will not eat that disgusting salad"I said,pushing it away from me again.

I felt my jaw open...Because damn Sebastian opened my jaw...Damn Sebastian he's too strong...my jaw is going to go red...Damn you Sebastian!

"Stuff it down the hatch Josh"he ordered,holding my jaw...probably crushing my jaw bones...damn you meathead.

Josh pushed the fork of grossness right into my mouth...EWWWW! it taste disgusting...so healthy and less junky!He froced my jaw close and made me chew the salad...Hello? I can chew baby...I can chew.

"You actually ate salad Aries"Chace clapped.

I swallowed the salad and glared at Sebastian...Fudge you!You made my beautiful face red...Thanks "honey"

"You know...I know how to chew"I hissed at Sebastian.

"I love you too Aries"he said kissing my cheek.

Sebastian is my current boyfriend right now...And he could be the father of my baby...And he hates the other potential fathers...But he's able to work through it for me...Can you believe how special I am?

"Aries you have to eat all of this"Josh said pushing the plate to me

I looked at the plate then back up at him...I can't eat this!It's too bland...Please put something on it...Like meat or something...

"What?"I asked,shocked.

"Come on..Don't be a sour puss and eat the salad...Hurry"he ordered.

"Aww...Put some meat on it please"I pleaded.

Riley dumped some turkey on the salad...Ehhh...It looks better way better...More than less bland...Ugh...Fine...Down the hatch we go...

I chomped down my salad and drank the water right next to it...I made a face from the blandest taste ever...Look I'm only used to junk food...I really never ate salad before...You know what they say about junk food?You turn old faster and fatter...But look at me...I'm skinny hot and slutty...What man wouldn't want that?

"Wasn't that bad was it?"Chace asked.

"Shut up Chace"I hissed.

"Enough you two...Aries...It's time for p.e."Sebastian said.

I can see that Sebastian...BUT I'm still numb in the legs from the medicine...Come on now...You forget to fast...HELLOO?My legs aren't moving be a bit smarter than that...Okay...Let's just say this...You think I'm a bitch right?I may be a bitch...But I'm a bitch with a heart.

"Upsies!"I said,reaching my arms up in the air.

"Right..."he said.

He picked me up with ease...Gosh...I need to gain some wait...I'm too skinny.

In the gym~

Sebastian set me on the bleachers lightly...He then walked off to the meatheads...He calls friends..You know what they said?They told him not to date me...Well because I'm a slut...I don't disagree with them but...They don't even knoe half the shit that I do...And they think they know me...when they don't even know him...Retarded right?

"Miss Goodman...What's your next excuse for not exercising?"she asked.

"I'm not feeling...well"I answered,rubbing my stomach.

She rolled her eyes.

"Get off your butt and exercise miss Goodman...now"she ordered.

"Coach...How stupid can you be?"I asked,looking up at her.

She stared at me in utter shock..That I just called her stupid...When I asked if she was a natural blonde...She said yes she was...Well there it is.

"I'm pregnant...I thought I gave it away by patting my stomach...Well it's no surprise...Your a natural blonde"I smirked.

"I'm apalled miss Goodman...I can't believe your going to tell such a lie to get out of exercising"she said,with an apalled expression.

Lie?Lady...look I lie about alot...and I do mean alot of things...But being pregnant with a baby is no joking matter...You want me to barf on you to prove it?...Cause I'm feeling really barfy right now.

"Come on...Exercise"she said.

"I'm pregnant lady"I repeated.

"No your not...Get up and exercise"she said pulling on my arm.

"No!I'm pregnant"I said again,smacking her hand.

Uh-oh...This is not good.

I barfed on the freaking non- believer...Ha! What now?I proved it...I'm pregnant...Ya happy? ...Wait...wrong thing to say...and ooohhh...you reak baby barf.

"Miss Goodman office...NOW!"she yelled.

"I can't move coach...I'm still numb from the numbing pill"I retorted.

"UGHHHH!Riley take her with you"she roared.

He nodded and walked over to me...and picked me up with ease...Really?Am I that light...I need to gain 45 more pounds...then I would be 157 pounds...That'll be good..right?

Instead of taking me to the principal's office...Riley just set me down right next to the office door...He set me on my feet...

"Why aren't you taking me in there?"I asked.

"I wanna talk to you..."he trailed off,putting his hands in his pockets.

This is not good...Look hands in pockets...no eye contact...This just spells trouble.

"What about Riley?"I asked.

He breathed out a breath of air...Why do that?It just makes it worse...

"Have you thought about giving up the kid?"he asked.

Wha?Give up the baby?Are you crazy?Why would you wanna give up a child that might be yours?Are you a heartless little beast?

"Why Riley?"I asked,in shock.

"The child isn't even born yet and already it's causing too much drama"he answered.

Drama?What kind of drama is this baby causing?

"What "drama" is this causing Riley?'I asked.

"The fathers...We hate each other"he answered.

"...That is not drama Riley"I retorted.

"But...When one of us is the father the other 4 will just...leave"he said.

"So?I don't care who the father is...I just want a good father"I answered.

"What if the father leaves...no one will take care of you or your baby"he retorted,his eyes turning icy blue cold.

Let's change this up a little bit...Because he is not cutting to the chase.

"Do you wanna leave Riley?"I asked,my blue eyes turning sad.

His eyes turned to calm and soft on me...Let's make a blow of a lifetime.

"Because I don't want a father that wants to kill...a child that's maybe his"I said,pushing pass him.

Yes I can finally move from the numbing pill...You have no idea how good this feels...It feels amazing.

I felt a tight embrace around my shoulders...Riley was hugging my shoulders.

"I didn't say that..."he trailed.

"Riley!Let go!"I ordered.

He only disobeyed and hugged me tighter...I know why Riley broke up with me...I treated him like a dog...that's why...He doesn't need to tell me about abortion because of the baby...I'm not getting rid of it.

"Why does it have to be him?"he asked.

Him?Who's him?...Are you talking about Sebastian.

"Sebastian doesn't even love you...When I do"he said.

Ya think I know Sebastian doesn't love me?He loves Angel...and I'm happy...I wish he wasn't the father sometimes.

"Just think it over"he pleaded.

His arms dropped and he walked back to gym class...Think it over?I'm not risking my babies life...There I thought it over...Ya happy yet?

In the office~

"Miss Goodman..Why are you in here?"the principal asked.

"I threw up on the coach"I answered,a little bland.

She looked at me with a puzzled look...then a disgusted look...then back to the puzzled look.

"Why did you do that?"she asked,going back to a disgusted look.

"I told her...I was pregnant...It's her fault for not believing me in the first place"I grumbled.

"Your pregnant?"she asked in shock.

Thank you finally someone understands me...She's actually pretty smart,And I totally don't get that...She's like 60...shouldn't her brain be...like decaying or something?

"With who?Do you know?"she asked getting all excited.

NO!Again with the fucking question!Blast it to bits!Blast it!

"NO!I DON'T"I screamed in anger and rage.

She jumped...Ooohhh...Get a heart attack!

"Okay...your dismissed...please go home"she ordered.

I shrugged and walked out of the office...I'm just gonna stay for the rest of the day and barf on more teachers!

"You okay Aries?"Chace asked,popping out of no where.

How do people do that?It annoys me & I can get killed...How?...With a heart attack...DUH!

"Fine"I grumbled.

"What's wrong?"he asked,grabbing my arm.

"Nothing"I said again...even though there is something.

"What's wrong?"he asked again.

Really?Are you deaf?I said nothing!

"Something's bugging me"I answered.

"The barf?"he asked.

"Well...Yea that...but Riley said something"I muttered.

"What did he say to you Aries?"he asked on caution.

"He told me to think...about an abortion"I answered.

"What?Why?"he asked shocked.

"He says it cause too mcuh drama"I answered.

He looked at me.

"What do you plan to do?"he asked.

"I plan to keep my baby..."I trailed.

No one as heartless as Riley wouldn't want a child that may be his...I'm keeping my baby...he can go to hell for all I care. 


End file.
